Trading Yesterday - translate
by WangYue
Summary: Kawahira tìm được một người khác để trở thành Arcobaleno Bầu trời thay cho Aria, và điều này thay đổi mọi thứ.
1. Chapter 1

Tóm tắt: Kawahira tìm được một người khác để trở thành Arcobaleno Bầu trời thay cho Aria, và điều này thay đổi mọi thứ.

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter** và **Katekyo Hitman Reborn** không thuộc về tôi, ngay cả câu truyện này cũng không thuộc về tôi, nó là công sức của Shadowblayze, tôi chỉ dịch lại nó thôi!

 **Note: Vì vài trục trặc nhỏ nên mình phải chia nhỏ các chương ra để đăng, mong các bạn thông cảm. Tốc độ dịch + update của mình khá chậm nên phải tốn kha khá thời gian để mình đăng bài tiếp, một lần nữa mong các bạn thông cảm *cúi đầu*.**

Chương I: Những quyết định. (Phần I)

Kawahira, trong bộ dáng của 'Checker Face', lặng lẽ quan sát bà Trùm bệnh tật của Nhà Giglio Nero và trù tính nước đi kế tiếp của mình.

Trong khi Núm giả Bầu trời _nên_ được truyền lại cho cô con gái Aria khi Luce qua đời, Kawahira đã tìm được một Bầu Trời khác để gánh vác việc này (một người với Ngọn lửa thuần khiết hơn rất nhiều), và với việc không phải giữ cùng lúc hai phần của Tri-ni-Set, Aria sẽ có thể dùng năng lực truyền thừa từ Sepria hiệu quả nhất và giữ cho cái Gia đình mà Sepria đã _hy sinh_ vì nó vững mạnh.

Cũng không thể quên nói tới là cô sẽ có thể sống lâu hơn.

Kawahira không có năng lực Tiên tri, nhưng thứ gì đó không hề dễ chịu cứ râm ran nơi tận cùng của các giác quan của ông và khiến ông đứng ngồi không yên – và ông không thể sống để trở thành người cuối cùng còn lại của chủng tộc mình nếu không học được cách tin tưởng vào bản năng của mình, vì rằng những người con đích thực của Trái Đất gần gũi với Trái Đất nhiều hơn loài người rất nhiều lần, và _điều gì đó sắp xảy ra._

Đó là tại sao họ lại có khả năng tạo hình những Nguyên tố từ sâu trong linh hồn của họ, sau tất cả thì đó cũng chỉ là một phần nhỏ sức mạnh của những người con của Trái Đất.

(Hay đã từng như vậy, cho đến khi Trái Đất bị vấy bẩn bởi những chủng loài hạ đẳng và sự cân bằng bị phá vỡ, khiến cho chủng tộc của Kawahira đi đến bờ tuyệt diệt trong khi những loài thấp kém hơn lạch bạch tiến tới, không hề nhận ra mối hiểm họa họ mời đến với thái độ liều lĩnh bất cần đối với luật lệ của vũ trụ và tự nhiên. Nhưng những đứa con vô phép tắc không bao giờ nghe lời cho đến khi đối diện với hậu quả, không phải sao?)

Vậy, điều này đặt ra cho người Quản lí của Tri-ni-Set một vấn đề: có nên lấy lại Núm giả Bầu trời hay không?

Cuối cùng thì, Kawahira cũng chẳng mấy để tâm đến loài người và những 'luật lệ' vớ vẩn của họ.

Arcobaleno Bầu trời rất quan trọng, nhưng Kawahira không hề có bổn phận phải thông báo cho các Arcobaleno khác ai là chủ nhân mới của Núm giả Bầu trời là ai – và ông chắc chắn không hề quan tâm đến việc người đó về hình thức là Boss.

 _Con người_.

Ngay khi Luce định trao Núm giả lại cho Aria, Kawahira bước vào, giật lấy nó và biến mất trước khi có ai kịp phản ứng lại.

(Ông chưa bao giờ thấy biết ơn việc Núm giả Bầu trời đã làm phai nhạt dòng máu của Sepria gần bằng ông ở thời điểm này, vì Luce từng sắc bén gần như ngang ngửa Sepria lúc còn nhỏ, và Kawahira _chưa bao giờ_ thắng được bà ấy trong trò đuổi bắt hồi đó.

Ông cũng biết ơn luôn việc cái Núm sẽ giữ Bầu trời mới ở ngoài Tầm Nhìn của Aria.)

Cậu bé con nhìn ông bằng đôi mắt quá già dặn so với gương mặt non nớt của cậu.

Kawahira đã phải lôi cậu ra khỏi _cái-tủ-dưới-gầm-cầu-thang_.

Ông đã từng chứng kiến vài tập tục nuôi dạy trẻ kì cục của con người trong suốt cuộc đời mình, nhưng ở thời buổi này, và trong một môi trường sung túc như nơi này, hoàn toàn không cần thiết phải dùng đến cách thức như vậy.

"Đây," Kawahira nói, mặt nạ của ông đã được bỏ xuống để ông có thể nói chuyện với đứa trẻ mà không làm cậu hoảng sợ, "là Núm giả Bầu trời. Nó là một phần của một hệ thống giữ cho thế giới này cân bằng, và nó cần ai đó giữ lấy để tất cả mọi thứ không bị hủy diệt. Vấn đề là, qua một thời gian nó sẽ làm cháu yếu dần, và cháu sẽ rất may mắn nếu cháu có thể sống đến tuổi ba mươi.

Còn có sáu người khác với những Núm giả như thế này, nhưng họ bị biến thành trẻ con – người giữ Núm giả này là người duy nhất phát triển bình thường. Cháu có thể phân biệt họ là ai và Nguyên tố họ đại diện là gì dựa vào màu sắc trên Núm giả của họ.

Tập hợp bảy người các cháu thường được gọi là _I Prescelti Sette_ hay 'Bảy người mạnh nhất' hoặc là Arcobaleno. Có bảy loại lửa Dying Will là: Bầu trời, Bão, Mưa, Sấm sét, Mặt trời, Mây và Sương mù. Khả năng của chúng lần lượt là: Hài hòa, Phân rã, Tĩnh lặng, Cứng cáp, Hoạt hóa, Phân chia và Kiến tạo. Chùng còn phân chia thành lửa Cương và lửa Nhu, cùng với người dùng lửa Điển hình và Đối nghịch. Mỗi một ngọn lửa có một màu sắc đặc trưng riêng: Bầu trời màu cam, Bão đỏ thẫm, Mưa xanh lam, Sấm sét xanh lá, Mặt trời màu vàng, Mây màu tím và Sương mù chàm đậm. Cháu vẫn theo kịp lời ta chứ?" Kawahira đã dùng lửa Sương mù của mình để tạo ra hình ảnh minh họa trong khi ông giải thích, và trước mặt cậu bé còn có một cuốn sách.

Cậu bé rụt rè cầm cuốn sách lên và dè dặt gật đầu.

"Hệ thống mà các Núm giả thuộc về gọi là Tri-ni-Set, và nó là thứ giữ cho tất cả sự sống trên Trái Đất này trường tồn bất diệt, hoặc là tiếp tục tồn tại." Kawahira ngừng lại và liếc nhìn cậu bé, "Cháu tiếp nhận chuyện này khá là bình thản."

Cậu nhỏ mỉm cười với người đàn ông tóc trắng, "Ít nhất thế này thì cuộc đời cháu cũng mang một ý nghĩa nào đó." Cậu lẩm bẩm, chân khẽ lê một cái tất trên sàn của căn phòng chứa đồ, "Bố mẹ cháu là những kẻ say rượu đã tự giết chính mình và họ hàng cháu thì ghét cháu. Ít nhất nếu cháu đeo cái Núm giả của ông, cháu sẽ làm được điều gì đấy hữu ích trong đời cháu. Kể cả khi nó g-giết c-cháu." Hơi thở của cậu bé trở nên khó khăn khi kết thúc câu nói của mình. "Và ông đã dùng ngọn lửa kỳ lạ của mình trước mặt cháu rồi, và Dì Petunia luôn gọi cháu là đồ quái đản." Cậu nhún vai, "Cũng không khó để hình dung mọi chuyện."

Kawahira thầm thở dài, ông _ghét_ con người – tất nhiên không phải cậu bé trước mặt ông, mà là tất cả lũ người ngu ngốc xung quanh ông đã khiến _đứa-trẻ-tám-tuổi_ này nghĩ như thế, "Được rồi, đó cũng không phải là tất cả những gì ta phải nói với cháu. Người sử dụng Lửa thường luôn thuộc về Mafia, vậy nên cháu cần giữ Núm giả của mình trên cái vòng ta làm cho cháu – cháu có thể đeo nó trên đùi hoặc đâu đó – và cuối cùng thì các Arcobaleno còn lại sẽ tìm thấy cháu và làm rùm beng lên chuyện cháu giữ cái Núm giả - vì cháu là một Bầu trời và điều đó có nghĩa cháu là Boss của họ, theo như luật định họ dặt ra – nhưng đến lúc đó thì nó đã ở bên cạnh cháu đủ lâu để không thể bị lấy khỏi cháu nữa."

Cậu bé gật đầu.

"Tuy nhiên, Mafia không phải là xã hội ngầm duy nhât trên Trái Đất. Vẫn còn có cộng đồng pháp thuật nữa."

"Trên đời này không có thứ gì gọi là phép thuật cả." Cậu nhóc nhanh chóng nói, mắt mở to và người cậu đã bắt đầu run rẩy.

Lần này Kawahira thở dài thành tiếng, _ông thực sự ghét con người_.

Kawahira thường bằng lòng với việc cứ để các Arcobaleno sống cuộc sống của họ một khi ông hoàn tất công việc, nhưng ông đã dừng lại đủ lâu để gieo một lượng lớn lửa Sương mù lên tâm trí của gia đình Dursley trước khi ông rời đi.

Ông là một người Trái Đất đích thực, nhưng ông không hoàn toàn không có lương tâm, và cậu nhóc đã chấp nhận cái Núm giả mà không mấy phàn nàn, nên chí ít điều Kawahira có thể làm là chắc chắn 'gia đình' cậu đối xử với cậu ít ra cũng chỉ là thờ ơ, lạnh lùng (và vì nó cũng chẳng giúp ích gì cho Kawahira nếu cậu bé chết sớm vì suy dinh dưỡng, nên ông đã để lại những hướng dẫn rõ ràng về cách tự chăm sóc bản thân trong cuốn sách ông để lại cho cậu nhóc).

Cái Núm giả sẽ tự bảo vệ nó và người đeo nó khỏi những cuộc tấn công vào tinh thần, nên Kawahira không cần phải lo gì về việc thế giới pháp thuật biết được thân phận của cậu bé, và đến khi các Arcobaleno khác nghĩ đến việc tìm đến _nước Anh_ , cậu bé đã hoàn toàn liên kết với Mỏ neo.

Khi ông trở về với cái quán nhỏ của mình, Kawahira cho phép bản thân một khoảnh khắc để xót xa việc cần phải dùng một một linh hồn non trẻ, tươi sáng như thế vào một nhiệm vụ u tối như vậy – nhưng Ngọn lửa của cậu bé là một trong những Ngọn lửa tinh thuần nhất ông từng thấy trong _hàng thiên niên kỉ_ \- có thể còn tinh khiết hơn ngọn lửa của Giotto ngày trước, và với tư cách người Quản lí Tri-ni-Set, Kawahira biết mình đã lựa chọn đúng đắn.

Nhưng với tư cách cá nhân, chính _ông_ cũng ghét bản thân một chút vào lúc này, và ông đã từng phải biến _chính con cái mình_ thành Arcobaleno trong suốt thời gian qua.

Harry Potter xoay cái Núm giả màu cam đang phát sáng trên tay, tia sáng rực rỡ phát ra từ nó mang lại một hơi ấm dễ chịu cho những suy nghĩ hỗn loạn trong cậu.

Dượng Kawahira đã nói rằng khi Núm giả hoàn toàn liên kết với cậu, nó sẽ chỉ phát sáng khi một Arcobaleno khác đang ở gần, nhưng ngay bây giờ nó vẫn đang trong quá trình ổn định.

Cậu bé tám tuổi tự giễu mình và cố gắng ngăn lại nước mắt đang dần tụ lại trong mắt cậu khi cậu nghĩ rằng thật _gàn dở_ khi mà người đưa cho cậu thứ sẽ _giết chết_ cậu lại là người gần nhất cậu có thể gọi là _bạn_ hoặc _người thân thực sự_.

Harry khụt khịt mũi và tức giận chùi nước mắt. Cậu sẽ không phí thời giờ để mà thương thân trách phận, Dượng Kawahira đã làm gì đó với nhà Dursley bằng ngọn lửa kỳ diệu của mình và giờ thì họ chủ yếu làm ngơ cậu và nếu Harry chỉ còn từng ấy thời gian, cậu chắc chắn sẽ không lãng phí nó để mà _khóc lóc trong phòng chứa đồ của Dudley._

Cậu nhóc tuột cái quần quá khổ của mình xuống và đeo cái vòng vào đùi mình giống như Dượng Kawahira gợi ý, rồi cười toe toét như điên khi nó tự động co lại vừa khít.

 _Giống như có phép thuật vậy!_ Harry hào hứng nghĩ, cậu vẫn còn hơi nghi ngờ về chuyện thế giới phép thuật, nhưng cậu sẵn sàng chờ xem.

Xong xuôi, Harry Potter nhảy chân sáo ra khỏi căn phòng và hướng đến chỗ tiền bí mật mà Dì Petunia cất dưới cái bình trong hành lang, cậu dự định sẽ mua vài bộ quần áo và mấy cuốn sách.

Kể cả khi gia đình Dursley thoát ra khỏi thứ gì đó họ đang mắc phải trong vài ngày tới, cậu vẫn có một vài ngày và vài kỷ niệm để ghi nhớ, và giờ cậu chỉ còn có chút ít thì giờ để tạo ra chúng mà thôi.

Các Arcobaleno hiện đang ở trong một cơn kích động.

Luce đã qua đời, nhưng 'Checker Face' đã đánh cắp Núm giả Bầu trời và _giờ họ không hề biết Bầu trời mới của họ là ai!_

Càng đáng lo ngại hơn là không ai trong Mafia đứng ra, điều đó có nghĩa là ở đâu đó một người dân thường – _giống như Skull trước đây_ – đã nhận lấy Núm giả Bầu trời và các Nguyên tố không hề ở gần cạnh người đó.

Các Núm giả được kết nối với nhau theo một cách khác thường (đó là thứ cho phép Arcobaleno Bầu trời Hy sinh và đưa các Nguyên tố quay lại nếu họ đã mất), nên sáu người còn lại (được rồi, bảy nếu tính luôn cả Lal Mirch), có thể cảm nhận Ngọn lửa của Arcobaleno Bầu trời mới vọng lại qua Núm giả của họ, nhưng họ không thể tìm về nguyên gốc của chúng.

Điều này khiến các Nguyên tố cáu kỉnh.

Nếu 'cáu kỉnh' có thể áp dụng với những sát thủ máu lạnh, sắt đá, những kẻ có thể chấm dứt cuộc sống một người chỉ với một cái thẻ tín dụng nếu cần.

"Vẫn _không có gì_ sao, Verde?" Reborn không bình tĩnh quát.

"Khoa học cần _thời gian_ , Reborn." Verde quát trả lại.

Hai người họ quay sang cãi vã trong khi Skull thì rụt rè lại gần Viper. "Này Viper."

"Thời gian là tiền bạc, Skull."

Người cựu diễn viên đóng thế thở dài, "Yeah, tớ biết. Nhưng này, cậu có cảm thấy Bầu trời mới của chúng ta, er, _giống trẻ con_ không?"

Đứa trẻ đội mũ trùm đầu quay qua đối diện với vị Arcobaleno Mây, trầm ngâm, "Tôi nghĩ chỉ mình tôi chú ý." Viper thừa nhận sau một hồi im lặng, "nhưng đúng là ngoài cảm giác thuần khiết, tôi còn cảm thấy ngọn lửa này rất non nớt. Tôi tin là các đồng nghiệp của chúng ta đang đi lầm hướng rồi."

Môi Skull mím chặt lại và cậu luồn tay vào tóc mình đầy bất bình, "Một đứa trẻ." Cậu lẩm bẩm, "Ông kéo một đứa trẻ vào chuyện này, _đồ khốn nạn_."

"Thật vậy." Viper đồng ý, "tuy nhiên, tôi không tin rằng các Arcobaleno còn lại có thể lắng nghe giả thuyết của chúng ta tại thời điểm này – kể cả Fon, hiện giờ anh ta đang đặc biệt 'Bão tố', nên chúng ta sẽ giữ điều này với hai người chúng ta."

"Tự tìm kiếm theo hướng của chúng ta?"

"Chỉ khi cậu làm miễn phí."

"Ác quá, Viper." Skull tinh nghịch bĩu môi.

Sách của Dượng Kawahira đúng là một cái phao cứu sinh, và nó là món đồ quý giá nhất của Harry. Cậu bé đã thay đổi rất nhiều mấy năm qua, cậu đã không còn lo sợ việc đáp trả lại hay đấu tranh vì bản thân, nhưng cậu cũng sẵn sàng lắng nghe ý kiến của người khác và cũng không ngay lập tức đưa ra kết luận về ai.

Có tận hai xã hội ẩn mình ngay dưới mũi của gần như toàn thể xã hội hiện đại, ai mà biết được có gì _huyền bí_ đang chờ đợi cậu ngoài kia! Cậu không muốn bỏ lỡ điều gì đó tuyệt diệu chỉ bởi cậu lo lắng về một điều ngu ngốc nào đó – như là _ý kiến_ của người khác.

Dượng Kawahira đã nói với Harry rằng khi cậu mười một tuổi cậu sẽ được mời vào học ma thuật chính quy, nhưng thành thật mà nói Harry không mấy hứng thú với chuyện đó. Tuy nhiên, cậu muốn xem xem liệu cha mẹ cậu có thật sự là những kẻ nghiện rượu hay không (Dượng Kawahira không hề kể về chuyện đời riêng của cậu), nên có thể cậu sẽ theo học một năm.

Theo như cuốn sách thì Núm giả của cậu có thể phá vỡ mọi Dấu hiệu mà các pháp sư có thể ếm lên cậu, nên Harry sẽ chờ xem, nhưng nếu ngôi trường này không _ngoạn mục_ như những gì cậu kỳ vọng, cậu sẽ không thèm quay lại đó.

Sau cùng thì cậu chỉ có chừng ấy thời gian, và cậu muốn nhìn thấy cả _thế giới_.

Harry chỉ nhận được số điểm vừa đủ đạt trong hầu hết các môn học vì cậu đã cam kết với bản thân sẽ học càng nhiều ngoại ngữ cậu có thể học càng tốt và tìm hiểu nhều nhất có thể về các nước trên thế giới, các phương thức di chuyển,... Hiện giờ cậu có thể nói trôi chảy tiếng Tây Ban Nha, Pháp, Ý, và tiếng Anh. Cậu vẫn còn gặp khó khăn với tiếng Trung và tiếng Nhật – và cậu không thể đọc hiểu tất cả chúng một cách dễ dàng, nhưng cậu đã _quyết tâm_ , và cậu thức khuya hơn và lơi là những môn học khác để đẩy mình tiến xa hơn.

Có thể cậu sẽ phải chết sớm, nhưng cậu sẽ khiến cho những năm tháng ngắn ngủi của cậu đáng giá, kể cả chỉ đáng giá với cậu.

Cậu muốn trải nghiệm một mùa đông Nga, xem cực quang ở Alaska, chơi với chim cánh cụt ở Nam cực, quan sát một con sư tử đực bảo vệ lòng tự tôn của nó ở những hoang mạc Châu Phi, ngắm nhìn đấu trường Coliseum ở Ý, đi qua những múi giờ khác nhau ở Châu Á, đi và khám phá những phế tích của người Maya và người Inca ở Nam Mĩ, tham quan những hòn đảo ngoài biển khơi, khám phá các đại dương –

Harry muốn _trải nghiệm cả thế giới_ , và không gì có thể giam cầm cậu, kể cả một thế giới đầy phép thuật.


	2. Chapter 2

Tóm tắt: Kawahira tìm được một người khác để trở thành Arcobaleno Bầu trời thay cho Aria, và điều này thay đổi mọi thứ.

Chương I: Những quyết định. (Phần 2)

"Đã gần _hai năm_ rồi, Viper, và Bầu trời của chúng ta _vẫn_ còn rất non nớt. Rốt cuộc nhóc con của chúng ta trẻ đến mức nào chứ?" Skull hỏi đầy bực tức trong khi thả mình xuống một cái ghế trong phòng làm việc của Viper ở Varia.

Vị Arcobaleno Sương mù thở dài, "Tôi không biết, Skull. Đồng đội của chúng ta đều đang tìm một thiếu niên hoặc một người trưởng thành trẻ tuổi. Nếu chúng ta có được một cái tên thì tôi có thể dễ dàng tìm ra người đó, nhưng chúng ta _hoàn toàn không biết gì_ ngoài việc Bầu trời của chúng ta đeo Núm giả Bầu trời, có một Ngọn lửa tinh thuần đến ngớ ngẩn, và cả hai chúng ta đều có thể nhận thấy là cực kỳ non nớt."

Vị Arcobaleno Mây cũng thở dài mệt mỏi, "Và Reborn-sempai dạo gần đây càng khó chịu hơn về chuyện tớ không chính thức gia nhập vào một Gia đình Mafia nào đó." Skull nhăn mặt, "Tớ không muốn thế, Viper. Tớ biết hiện giờ về hình thức mình đã là một Sát thủ, nhưng tớ không muốn buộc mình vào một Gia đình cụ thể nào, kể cả khi tớ không siêu-mạnh như các cậu. Tớ vẫn là một _Đám Mây_ , khốn kiếp. Tớ có thể là một người vô tư lự, và còn thuộc loại Lửa Nhu – Đối nghịch, nhưng cuối cùng thì tớ vẫn cứ là Mây và tớ không muốn bị _trói buộc_."

Mắt Viper lóe lên trong giây lát dưới mủ trùm đầu của cô, "Tôi có thể giữ hắn bận rộn một thời gian, nếu cậu muốn – cậu cũng đã có được vài uy tín."

Skull ném cho bạn mình một nụ cười, "Ổn mà, Viper, tớ chỉ tức giận vậy thôi. Nhưng cảm ơn nhé."

Vị Arcobaleno Sương mù cáu kỉnh thở hắt ra, và bắt đầu trù tính luôn.

Phải có _ai đó_ trông chừng tên ngốc nhí nhố đó.

Harry nhìn người đàn ông khổng lồ đã đưa thư đến cho cậu và chăm chú _lắng nghe_ mọi điều người này nói.

Cậu nhóc mới-bước-sang-tuổi-mười-một mạo hiểm đi theo người đàn ông – Hagrid – và cố để luôn chú ý tất cả mọi thứ suốt chuyến đi.

 _Nghe giống như có ai đó có ý đồ gửi cho mình một người hùng._ Cậu bé nhủ thầm chiều hôm đó trong khi nhẩn nha luồn tay qua bộ lông của con cú tuyết lộng lẫy. Dượng Kawahira đã nói – và cuốn sách cũng xác thực – rằng tất cả Arcobaleno đều có một Đồng đội Thú cưng. Tuy nhiên, vì cậu được chọn khi còn quá trẻ và vẫn chưa hoàn toàn kiểm soát Lửa của mình, Dượng Kawahira đã quyết định hoãn khía cạnh này của Núm giả Bầu trời lại cho đến khi Harry nắm bắt tốt hơn Ngọn lửa của mình.

"Chào cô gái nhỏ xinh đẹp." Cậu nói với con cú tuyết, "Tớ là Harry. Có điều tớ sẽ không đến Hogwarts. Tớ sẽ đi khắp thế giới. Cậu có thấy phiền khi trở thành bạn đồng hành của tớ không?"

Cô cú vương giả xù lông lên và phẫn nộ lườm cậu, và Harry nhói đau vì cảm giác mất mát cậu cảm nhận. "Oh, được rồi. Tớ rất lấy làm tiếc rằng câu sẽ không thể đi cùng tớ - OW!"

Cô cú đã vươn tới và cắn vào tai cậu đủ mạnh để chảy máu, và Núm giả Bầu trời _rực cháy_.

Khi ánh sáng tắt đi Harry nhìn và nhận ra cô cú tuyết đáng yêu đã thay đổi. Cô vẫn dễ thương, nhưng giờ cô có thêm những vệt màu cam trên những chiếc lông tinh khôi của mình – chủ yếu ở cánh và đuôi – và mắt cô giờ có màu hổ phách đậm hơn lúc trước. "Coo." Cô tự phụ nói.

Harry cười rạng rỡ, Ngọn lửa của cậu cháy sáng mạnh mẽ khi cậu đưa tay ra cho cô, "Oh. _Oh_. Tớ đã chờ cậu rất lâu, đồng đội. Hãy bay cùng nhau, được chứ?"

Cô cú _hài lòng_.

Chuyến đi thứ hai đến Hẻm Xéo của Harry lặng lẽ hơn lần đầu, nhưng thực tế thì lại bận rộn hơn.

Cậu biết được rằng Hầm bạc Tín nhiệm của cậu là của riêng cậu và cậu muốn làm gì với nó cũng được, nên cậu rút hết tiền và chuyển chúng vào một cái túi thuận tiện có thể đổi được các loại tiền khác nhau nếu cậu cần. Các Goblin còn hơn cả vui vẻ khi phục vụ cậu vì lí do nào đó, (Goblin là một dòng tộc chiến binh, và Núm giả Arcobaleno Bầu trời là một món đồ có sức mạnh cực lớn. Sinh vật ma thuật như Goblin ý thức được gánh nặng của một vật như vậy và vì thế họ coi Harry như một _chiến binh_ , ngược lại với một _pháp sư_.) và như vậy tài sản của cậu nhanh chóng được thu xếp, nghĩa là Goblin sẽ lo liệu phần tài chính và gia sản của cậu cho đến khi cậu trưởng thành.

(Với việc Di chúc của bố mẹ cậu bị niêm phong và Harry chưa từng bước chân vào Hogswarts, về hình thức thì Harry không có một người Bảo hộ Pháp thuật, điều này cho phép cậu tự mình quyết định và chỉ định Grapplehook làm Quản gia của cậu.)

Cả ngày hôm đó và một phần của ngày hôm sau cậu mua sách, đồ dùng và các thứ khác, (phần lớn được gợi ý bởi những người bạn mới Goblin của cậu) và cậu quay trở về Privet Drive cho đêm cuối trong khi cậu chờ hộ chiếu của cậu và vài giấy tờ khác được hoàn thành.

(Harry đã lên kế hoạch để đi du lịch khắp thế giới trong hai năm qua, cậu đã đọc sách hướng dẫn du lịch, tờ rơi quảng cáo và thông tin từ tất cả mọi nguồn cậu có thể tìm được. Sự bổ sung của phép thuật chỉ giúp đơn giản hóa vấn đề mà thôi.)

Mồng 5 tháng Tám, 1991, Harry Potter lên con tàu _Holland America International_ đi Alaska, Hedwig đậu trên vai và trên mặt cậu là một nụ cười tươi rói.

"Sẵn sàng bay chưa, Hedwig?"

"Coo."

Harry phát hiện rằng pháp thuật gần như dễ dàng một cách lố bịch một khi bạn đã quen với Ý chí cần thiết để sử dụng Lửa Dying Will.

Nhưng những chuyển động của đũa phép cần để dùng thần chú thì lại _cực kỳ thú vị_ , và Harry dùng phần lớn thời gian buổi tối trong cabin của mình đọc về chúng. Tại sao chúng lại cần thiết? Tại sao lại là Latin? Sao không phải là tiếng Hy Lạp hay Hebrew hay Ả-rập hay là một trong những ngôn ngữ của châu Á?

Đương nhiên, Harry cũng phải tiếp tục với những môn học khác, và Grapplehook đã đề nghị cậu thỉnh thoảng dừng chân tại một chi nhánh Gringgotts và làm vài bài kiểm tra đánh giá năng lực - và hứa sẽ đưa cho Harry một món đồ nho nhỏ từ Hầm bạc Gia đình (điều này đã được cho phép bởi gia quy của Dòng họ Potter) cho mỗi một bậc học Harry vượt qua.

(Hình như trong Hầm còn có cả nhật ký của những người trong dòng họ trong quá khứ, và Harry thì say mê lịch sử và điều này thúc đẩy cậu học tập.)

Cậu cũng gặp nhiều người thú vị trên con tàu, và cảm kích vì các Goblin đã cho cậu thuê (bởi vì khi người ta mua một món đồ do Goblin tạo ra, họ chỉ trả tiền cho 'thời gian sử dụng của cả đời bạn' chứ không phải cho món đồ đó, Grapplehook đã giải thích như vậy) một cái vòng tay khiến cho người khác không thắc mắc tại sao cậu chỉ có một mình, nhờ vậy mà những cuộc trò chuyện của cậu càng trở nên thú vị hơn.

Cậu cũng học được một chút tiếng Đức từ một ông già tốt bụng người Đức nữa.

Khi con tàu cập bến Alaska, Harry đã dùng hết gần bảy cuộn phim, và viết đầy gần hai cuốn sổ tay với những điều cậu quan sát được và những câu chuyện cậu được kể.

"Đi đâu tiếp đây, Hedwig?"

Skull hoàn toàn không có ấn tượng tốt với Nhà Carcassa.

Vị Arcobaleno Mây _không quan tâm_ Reborn muốn có ai đó làm nội gián để làm suy yếu cả đám cặn bã đó, Skull cảm thấy nhơ bẩn chỉ với việc _ở gần_ ông Trùm của chúng.

Skull phóng xe máy của mình và cua thật gấp, cáu kỉnh trù tính những kế sách để chọc tức Reborn-sempai mà không hề khiến nó giống như Skull đang cố tình trêu tức anh ta.

(Skull là một bậc thầy trong việc gây hấn một cách bị động.)

Quá mải mê suy nghĩ, cậu suýt chút là lỡ mất nó khi Núm giả của cậu chợt lóe lên.

 _Suýt chút nữa._

Nhanh chóng vòng lại, vị Arcobaleno Mây suôn sẻ quay lại theo lối cũ và bắt đầu cẩn thận dùng Núm giả của mình như một thiết bị định vị, tim cậu đập lớn một giai điệu lạ lùng bên trong cậu.

Skull biết chắc chắn rằng cậu là Arcobaleno duy nhất hiện đang ở Hoa Kỳ.

Điều đó có nghĩa là...

 _Đó rất có thể là Bầu trời bé bỏng của họ._

Skull chậm rãi hướng về phía đường vắng, mắt luôn thận trọng nhìn vào Núm giả của mình - thứ vẫn tiếp tục mờ dần rồi rực sáng một cách đều đặn.

Cậu dừng lại cách khoảng tầm nửa khu nhà và _nhìn chằm chặp_.

Bởi vì ở kia, ngồi chênh vênh một cách không ổn định trên mép của một cây cầu ọp ẹp, với một con cú tuyệt xinh trên vai, là một cậu bé nhỏ nhắn với mái tóc đen rối bù, đeo kính, và có một cặp mắt xanh tươi sáng nhất Skull từng nhìn thấy.

Vầng sáng phát ra từ đùi cậu bé cũng là một dấu hiệu tốt nữa.

Con cú kêu lên và cậu bé cúi xuống nhìn cậu, "Oh, xin chào." Cậu bé nói nhỏ nhẹ với giọng Anh, "Chắc anh là một trong các Nguyên tố Arcobaleno. Em là Harry." Rồi cậu cười thật tươi khiến nó gần như đau đớn khi nhìn vào và chỉ vào con cú, "Quý cô đáng yêu đây là Hedwig. Anh là người giữ Núm giả Nguyên tố Mây, phải không?"

Thế giới phép thuật đang ở trong một cuộc hỗn loạn.

Harry Potter, 'Đứa-trẻ-vẫn-sống' đã _chết_.

Trong khoảng thời gian cậu được giới thiệu với thế giới phép thuật và ngày khai giảng học kỳ, điều gì đó đã xảy ra và bây giờ họ đã mất cậu bé.

(Khi Harry dùng Núm giả Bầu trời để phá vỡ bất cứ Dấu hiệu nào mà cậu có thể có trước khi cậu lên tàu, cậu cũng phá hỏng tất cả những thiết bị của ngài Hiệu trưởng, dẫn đến việc mọi người nghĩ rằng cậu đã chết, kể cả ngài Hiệu trưởng. Chiếc Áo khoác Tàng hình đã quay trở về với người chủ đích thực của nó khi không còn tầng Huyết bảo hộ ngăn cách cậu với nó. Chiếc Áo giờ đang kiên nhẫn chờ được tìm thấy ở dưới đáy hành lý của Harry, nhưng chuyện đó ổn - nó đã trở về với gia đình của nó, đó là tất cả mọi điều quan trọng.

Thật đáng tiếc khi tất cả mọi người chỉ đơn giản cho rằng Harry đã chết à rằng gia sản nhà Potter đã được đưa vào thời kì chứng thực - thời kì mà sau khi một gia đình chấm dứt khi không còn người kế thừa, trong đó nó sẽ tiếp tục được duy trì bởi một người Quản gia trước khi nó được đưa ra bán đấu giá - bởi vì cái giả định đấy sau cùng đã đem đến cho họ một hậu quả đắt giá.

Các Goblin biết, nhưng không ai nghĩ đến việc hỏi họ, và họ chắc chắn không hề trung thành với _pháp sư._ )

"Chào." Skull nói một cách ngờ ngệch. "Anh là Skull." Cậu chỉ lên đỉnh mủ bảo hiểm của mình (cậu đã lật tấm che mặt lên)"và nó là Oodako." Con bạch tuộc vui vẻ vẩy một cái vòi của nó.

Cậu bé cười với cậu, "Nó thật ngầu. Mà đó là màu tóc tự nhiên của anh à?"

Skull cười hào hứng, "Yup!"

"Hedwig và em đang định kiếm gì đó ăn, anh có muốn đi cùng không?"

"Đương nhiên!" Skull vui vẻ reo lên, dễ dàng đẩy lùi những cảm xúc và những câu hỏi đang hoành hành hỗn loạn trong đầu một cách thuần thục, "Cái ba-lô đó là tất cả em có hả?"

"Ah, nó là một cái ba-lô đặc biệt." Harry bẽn lẽn gãi đầu, "Em có ma thuật, anh thấy đấy, nên em đã gian lận một chút ở vấn đề hành lý."

"Ah, điều đó giải thích nhiều lắm." Skull đáp lại, "Em đã bao giờ cưỡi xe mô-tô trước kia chưa?"

Harry tươi tỉnh hẳn lên, "Chưa! Nhưng em muốn thử!"

"Được rồi, đi thôi! Em vẫn còn đủ thấp để ngồi vừa vào chỗ nếu anh ăn gian với khả năng Nhân lên của mình một chút!"

Cậu bé bĩu môi với vị Arcobaleno Mây, "Cũng không thấp _đến thế_." Cậu lẩm bẩm cãi lại.

Skull hít một hơi run rẩy và gọi cho Viper, _"Thời giờ là - "_

"Tớ tìm thấy người đó rồi."

 _"Skull?"_ Giọng của Viper đã bắt đầu nhuốm màu lo lắng.

"Tớ tìm thấy người đó rồi và người đó là một _đứa-trẻ-mười-một-tuổi_ , Viper. Thằng bé chỉ có _tám tuổi_ khi nó nhận cái Núm giả. _Tám. Tuổi._ "

Bên đầu dây bên kia im lặng, _"... đó không phải là tất cả, phải chứ?"_ cuối cùng Viper hỏi.

Skull bật ra một tiếng cười ngắn ngủi, không chút hài hước, "Cậu hiểu tớ quá rõ, Viper." Vị Arcobaleno Mây bắt đầu đi lại, thi thoảng lại hướng cặp mắt tím của mình về phía cổng lều, "Thằng bé hoàn toàn chấp nhận việc chết sớm, Viper, thằng bé chỉ muốn ngắm nhìn cả thế giới trước. Thằng bé không phải kiểu 'Chấp nhận số phận của mình' như Luce, mà là kiểu 'sống từng giây trong đời như thể đó là giây phút cuối.' Thằng bé chỉ muốn du lịch khắp thế giới trước khi chết, Viper." Sự thương xót trong giọng nói của Skull gần như hiện hữu rành rành.

 _"Vậy chúng ta không thể nói với những người khác được, ít nhất là không phải bây giờ. Bọn họ sẽ cố cắt đôi cánh của Bầu trời bé bỏng của chúng ta."_ Viper đáp thẳng thừng.

Đôi môi của vị Arcobaleno Mây cong lên thành một nụ cười, "Đây là lí do cậu là bạn thân nhất của tớ, Viper. Yeah, họ sẽ cố biến cậu nhóc thành một ông Trùm Mafia vì thể loại Lửa của cậu, nhưng cậu nhóc này là một thứ gì đó khác. Cậu bé hoan nghênh và hòa nhã, nhưng cậu bé vẫn cứng rắn như thép ẩn sau tất cả sự dịu dàng đó, cậu nhóc là một Bầu trời tốt, Viper."

 _"Vậy thì với tư cách là những Nguyên tố của cậu ấy, việc của chúng ta là bảo vệ cậu."_ Viper cứng rắn nói. _"Carcassa là một mối nguy không đáng kể với Nhà Vongola, gửi báo cáo của cậu và biến mất cùng Bầu trời của chúng ta. Cậu có thể không phải là Arcobaleno mạnh nhất, nhưng cậu vẫn là một Arcobaleno, và tôi có thể dễ dàng tìm ra cậu."_

"Còn điều này nữa, Viper."

 _"Điều gì?"_

"Thằng bé là Harry Potter."

 _"Chính là Harry Potter vừa mới được cộng đồng pháp thuật Anh Quốc xác nhận là đã chết sao?"_ Viper nghi hoặc hỏi.

"Yeah. Là người đó đó." Skull thích thú đáp trả.

 _"Hmm, nó giải thích nhiều thứ lắm. Ít nhất chúng ta cũng biết Bầu trời bé con của chúng ta không phải người dễ dàng làm theo đòi hỏi của người khác._ " Viper nghiền ngẫm, _"Để phần hậu thuẫn cho tôi, cậu cứ đóng vai vệ sĩ đi."_

"Cảm ơn, Viper."

 _"Hm, cậu nợ tôi một lượng lớn sữa dâu, Skull. Loại đắt tiền ấy."_ Viper trịnh thượng thông báo cho Skull ngay trước khi cúp máy.

Skull cười, "Được rồi, được rồi. Cứ làm tớ vỡ nợ luôn đi, đồ keo kiệt." Cậu lẩm bẩm đầy trìu mến.

Harry đã nhận ra rằng cậu rất thích bầu bạn với Skull.

Với tất cả những kế hoạch về việc đi khắp thế giới và sự thiếu vắng của một người đồng hành, Skull không hề khiến cậu cảm thấy khó chịu hay bị kìm giữ. Vị Arcobaleno Mây có một tính hài hước tỉnh khô và châm chích, và _thông minh_ – anh đang kèm học cho Harry và giúp cho những bài học của cậu trở nên dễ dàng hơn nhiều.

Nó cũng khiến cho việc đi du lịch trở nên thoải mái hơn với một người lớn tuổi hơn và thông thái hơn giúp đỡ với những kế hoạch, để Harry dần thư thái và chỉ thưởng ngoạn những địa điểm họ ghé thăm trong khi Skull giành lấy hầu hết những phần trù tính. Cũng không phải là Harry lười biếng hay gì đó, nhưng Skull khăng khăng muốn Harry được vui vẻ và khi Skull cuối cùng cũng bớt kiên quyết và cho phép mình được trả lương cho công việc của anh, Harry cũng đã chịu nhường lại và để Skull làm việc trong khi Harry đi thăm thú xung quanh hay làm những việc của một lữ khách thường làm.

Vậy nên đó phần lớn là do Skull sắp xếp để họ trỉa qua kì nghỉ Giangs sinh tại Bahama, lặn với ống thở và khám phá các hang động tại đây.

Đó cũng là nơi Harry gặp Viper – hay Esper Mammon trước mặt hầu hết mọi người ngày nay – và Harry yêu người dùng Lửa Sương mù nhỏ xíu này.

Cứ cho là như vậy, cậu khá chắc rằng Viper chỉ chịu đựng cậu vì cậu là Arcobaleno Bầu trời và đã trả cho Skull rất hậu, nhưng cậu vẫn thật lòng yêu mến Viper với sự hóm hỉnh cay nghiệt và sở thích đòi tiền người khác bởi những điều kì cục nhất.

Harry cũng nhận ra rõ ràng rằng hai người họ đang _bảo vệ_ cậu và mong ước đi khắp thế giới của cậu bằng việc không nói lại với những Nguyên tố khác, điều trái với quy tắc không thành văn của các Arcobaleno, và điều đó càng khiến cậu yêu quý họ nhiều hơn.

(Vậy nên nếu cậu có giúi một hay hai coupon của nhà hàng mà Viper yêu thích cho Fantasma hay 'tự nhiên' muốn đi đến những địa điểm mà ánh mắt Skull lưu lại lâu hơn một chút so với thông thường, thì đó là việc của cậu.)

Harry gập người lại vì cười, "Oh – _phì_ – cái bụng của em. Em không thể tin được anh đã làm điều đó."

Skull bĩu môi cười điệu, "Oh, số phận nghiệt ngã! Bầu trời của chính tôi lại cười trên nỗi đau của tôi!"

Bầu trời được nhắc đến kia hào hứng ném một cái gối vào vị Arcobaleno Mây. " _Đồ ngốc._ "

Skull cười rộ lên, "Được rồi, nó không hoạt động. Anh nghĩ mình nên làm lại từ đầu."

"Mà anh đang cố thử cái gì vậy?"

"Một cú nhảy lộn ba vòng cực kỳ công phu, thêm với vài cú bùng nổ sáng tạo."

Harry khịt mũi, "Nếu 'sáng tạo' theo ý anh là 'tự sát trong chính cơ hội sống sót của mình', chắc chắn rồi."

"Em không nên nghi ngờ Skull Vĩ đại này!"

"Monaco."

Skull lắp bắp đầy phẫn nộ, "có một sự cố xác thực với hệ thống dẫn nhiên liệu!"

Harry nhướng mày, và Skull gục xuống, "Anh quên tính luôn các mức độ cao vào những thông số của cú nhảy." Cậu thừa nhận.

"Em suýt mất anh." Mắt Harry nhuốm màu đau buồn và Skull nhanh chóng nhảy vào lòng cậu bé mười hai tuổi, và lập tức được ôm lấy. "Em biết Lửa của anh là mạnh nhất trong thế hệ của mình, và anh thật sự rất giỏi với những gì anh làm, nhưng hãy cẩn thận, được không? Nếu Viper không thể đến kịp..."

"Anh sẽ cẩn thận, anh hứa."

Harry mỉm cười với Skull với đôi mắt ngấn nước, "Đó là tất cả những gì em yêu cầu. Em không đòi hỏi anh phải an toàn hay từ bỏ điều anh yêu thích, nhưng nhớ là em mới là người phải ra đi đầu tiên, được không?" Bầu trời trẻ tuổi nhẹ nhàng đùa.

Skull cười, nhưng lần đầu tiên cái hàm ý đầy đủ rằng Bầu trời của cậu (c _ậu bé thông minh, lanh lợi này, người thích vẽ bằng ngón tay với những màu sắc rực rỡ trên những tấm ra giường cũ nhưng vẫn dùng được rồi tặng lại cho những trại trẻ mộ côi họ đi ngang qua và nấu những món ăn của bất kì đất nước nào mà họ dừng chân và phục vụ chúng cho những người vô gia cư hay người nghèo, người thích chụp ảnh bình minh và hoàng hôn mỗi ngày, nhất là khi họ ở trên biển_ ) sẽ chết trước cậu thực sự đánh trúng đích.

Skull không ngủ tối đó và vuốt bàn tay nhỏ xíu của mình vào mái tóc của Bầu trời của cậu trong khi cậu quan sát Harry khi Bầu trời nhỏ ngủ say, và tự hỏi mình là _loại người tồi tệ_ thế nào mà cậu gần như cảm kích Checker Face vì đã đưa Núm giả Bầu trời cho Harry, bởi vì cậu bé là tổ ấm đích thực nhất mà Skull từng được biết.

Vị Arcobaleno Mây thở dài và cố cản lại nước mắt đang nóng cháy trong mắt cậu, "Skull," Harry lẩm nhẩm, "Ủ i." Một cú kéo mạnh ở cổ tay khiến người đàn ông tí hon ngã xuống, và ngay lập tức được ôm ấp như một con thú nhồi bông, "Ngủ ngon." Harry lẩm bẩm vào mái tóc của Skull.

Skull mỉm cười và nắm chặt lấy chiếc áo ngủ của Harry bằng những ngón tay nhỏ xíu, "Ngủ ngon, Harry."

Viper thở dài một mình khi cô lắng nghe Verde huyên thuyên về máy định vị và kế hoạch và những cái gì nữa, khơi lên _một cuộc tranh cãi khác_ với Reborn.

Điều duy nhất giữ cô không làm _vỡ nợ_ tất cả lũ ngốc đó vì làm phí thời giờ của cô là sự thật rằng cô _biết_ Bầu trời bé nhỏ của họ đang an toàn cùng Skull – thực tế thì họ đang tham quan Hy Lạp ngay lúc này.

Viper phải nên ngạc nhiên hơn khi Fon là người nhận ra lời nói dối của cô.

"Viper." Người võ sư với nụ cười hòa nhã đã chặn cô lại khi họ nghỉ giải lao và những người khác đều đã bỏ ra khỏi phòng và cô đã lôi sổ cái của mình ra, "Đi dạo cùng tôi."

Một người không sống sót nổi trong Varia mà không có một bản năng tự vệ lành mạnh, và Lửa Bão của Fon đang tung hoành trong mắt anh, "Đương nhiên."

Họ dừng chân dưới một gốc cây và Fon không hề lãng phí thời gian, "Cô và Skull đã giấu _Bầu trời của chúng ta_ với bọn này bao lâu rồi, Viper?"

Biết rõ rằng mình cần làm dịu cái thảm họa sắp xảy ra, Viper thành thật một cách không hề giống cô thường ngày, "Người đó chỉ là một đứa trẻ, Fon. Thằng bé chỉ mới tám tuổi khi nhận Núm giả, và ước nguyện duy nhất của thằng bé là đi khắp thế giới. Đứa trẻ này không có một tuổi thơ đầy đủ và hoàn toàn ý thức được mình sẽ mất sớm, Skull và tôi chỉ đơn giản là làm công việc của mình với tư cách của những Nguyên tố để bảo vệ cậu bé."

Fon yên lặng trong vài khoảnh khắc dài vô tận và Viper thì cảnh giác cao độ về mọi thứ xung quanh cô, nhưng cuối cùng Fon cũng lên tiếng, "Tôi nghĩ," Anh nói, "rằng dựa vào mức độ thân thiết của Reborn với Luce và việc Verde thường có xu hướng quan trọng hóa vấn đề thì tôi có thể hiểu được sự do dự của các cậu. Tuy vậy," Mắt Fon trở nên cực kì sắc bén khi chúng hướng về phía cô, "điều đó cũng không giải thích lý do tại sao các cậu không nói với _tôi_."

Viper thở dài và chấp nhận cam chịu với việc xử sự khác với bình thường trong suốt cuộc đối thoại này, "Cậu thân với Reborn hơn hầu hết mọi người, Fon, và tên đó thì thường xuyên xung đột với Skull. Harry – Bầu trời trẻ tuổi của chúng ta – thì lại gắn bó với Skull khi Skull đã là vệ sĩ kiêm luôn bảo mẫu của cậu bé gần một năm rồi, và Skull còn là người _tìm thấy cậu ấy_. Reborn còn có khuynh hướng không khoan nhượng và Harry thì có một tinh thần tự do, bọn này chỉ đơn giản không muốn đặt cậu vào giữa những chuyện đó thôi."

Fon ngần ngừ không nhất quyết và Colonnello bỗng gọi mọi người quay lại.

"Tất cả vác xác lại đây, kora!"

Viper đột nhiên cảm thấy mình giống _một con chuột_ hơn là _một con rắn_.


End file.
